


A tale of two Dragons

by Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dragon gods AU, English is not my native language, Even after he reincarnate, Flashbacks, From lovers to ... brothers?, Genji still remember they are lover though, Hanzo doesn't remember, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythology - Freeform, Rating May Change, Shimadacest, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Unlucky Genji, Violence, still don't know how to tag, will have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy/pseuds/Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy
Summary: Dragon lord reincarnate into human, determined to find his lover.But what the hell Jade Emperor!? Why the hell am i his little brother!?Will the Dragon of the North be able to find his happily ever after, or will the lovers be seperated?





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This AU happen where everybody wear kimonos and every clan has their own God to worship. Shimada clan is the one of the clans which worship the Dragon Lords. This chapter's opening is Genji's POV

"Genji, i need to help them." 

"Genji, this is my duty." 

"Genji, this time it seem that the Jade Emperor won't let me come back. I really love you, will  you forgive me? I'm so sorry Genji .... " 

Liar. You such a liar, Hanzo. You said that you love me the most, yet you put the safe of the clan before me. Before us. Our future, our love. You willing to sacrifice all of that just to save your human, aren't you? You willing to never see me again just to save them, aren't you!? 

 

 That year the Jade Emperor was furious. To protect your precious human,  you agreed to be blamed. Hanzo, does your human worth risking yourself? Does they worth to give up everything even the love between the two of us to protect them? You said it was your duty. Was your duty is to suffer for their mistakes? I'm a selfish person, i don't want to let you go. So i begged the Emperor to take the blame, but you refused. You are the one should be responsible, you said.

"When i reincarnate as a human, will you find me Genji? Will you forget me and move on?" 

Your pale cheeks begin to reddening, you blushed. You have a beautiful smile. Gentle honey-coloured eyes closed, your whole face lit up and your delicate fetures relax . This smile of the Dragon of the North could only be seen by me.

Such beautiful person I love, but he is also incredibly cruel. Why ? Why did you have to leave our love behind!? To forget everything we ever had together!? Such beautiful memories, yet you still choose to reincarnate, to forget.  Don't tou understand how hurt it is to be left behind. I'll wait. I'll wait you to reborn. Then I certainly will find you!

☆☆☆☆

 

To protect human, Northern Dragon Lord was stripped away his spiritual power , banished to the Earth and reborn as the eldest son of the Shimada clan. The day Hanzo Shimada was born, it was raining heavily, emerging storm rumbling. Who do not know said, that is the sigh the Emperor has forgiven mankind. Those who know the story then sighed and mourn, it is the sound of Dragon of the South cry for his lover.

When Hanzo Shimada was born,  he had a dragon tattoo from his shoulders down to his arm. Because of that the Shimada clan has extremely high expectations on this special child. So they locked the child in the castle, and absolutely not let it out. They fear the child will be dirtied by all of the awful things outside.

This was all caught the eye of the Dark Phoenix Alexandra. The beautiful goddess looked down from Heaven and sighed:

\- Did you see that!?  Why do human always think that  isolated children from society is a good thing? I remember when i was little, Dorothy was being locked up all the time. If i hadn't pulled her out of that cell, she would have became a anti-social. 

The handsome man sitting next to her just laugh. His beautiful green eye watching over the three years old baby, and he let out a little miserable chuckle. Aghhh, such a awkward sittuation. His beautiful lover once was the powerful Dragon of the North now is a three year old cute kid. How the hell should Genji feel about that!? 

Alexandra looked at her friend's face. He was looking like a kicked puppy. Poor guy, she put down her jade cup of sake :

\- Genji, you should let it go. What happened has happened, Hanzo reincarnate, he does not remember anything! The best thing you can do now is wait for him. 

\- I don't believe that. - Genji calmly response

\- You ... you so stubborn! I guarantee he did not remember a piece!

Genji looked at the girl's angry side, suddenly want to mess with her: 

\- I bet you that he would still love me if we meet again.

Alexandra face suddenly brightened:  
\- So you just need to go meet him! 

This time Genji was being the supprised one:

\- You crazy, huh? We can't meet a human. You know that.

\- No! Despite the Heaven's laws banning the gods to meet mortals, you can still meet Hanzo. He has a dragon tattoo on his arm, remember? That will be count as Mark. 

A Mark is the trace of a god's blessing. Very few people will being choosen by the gods to carried their mark. And the child will be born with the mark on her or his body. When the time come, the child will meet the god that bless him or her. If the god like that child enough, they will bless them with immortality. 

\- Go! You should meet him!

\- But what about the rain today ...

Alexandra stare at him shockingly: 

\- Am i misheard or what!? The famous Green Dragon Lord Genji is concerning about his task, huh? Hurry up and meet Hanzo, let me worry about this .

As soon as Alexandra finished her sentence, a green dragon was quickly flew through her, disappearing into white clouds. His laughter ring clearly in her ears, once again cheerful.


	2. Finding you

\- So ....?

Alexandra asked. The Phoenix just came back from her training. Her silky long black hair still tied up to a high ponytail. Her pale cheeks still a little pink. She was very excited to hear the news. But looking at Genji's face is enough for her to know the answer. His face look like a withered flower.

\- He doesn't remember anything right?

The Green dragon sighed, he's looking like he's about to kneel down and wept.

\- Hanzo ...

\- Doesn't remember anything. I know that ...

\- IS SO FUCKING CUTE !!!!

That's ... not what Alexandra predicted.

\- What ... what do you mean "cute"?

\- He ... he was even cuter than what i have imagined . My Hanzo is the cutest thing EVER ~

Turn out what happen was very simple.  Genji didn't want to make a fuss about the whole sittuation so he turned himself into a green fog and enter Hanzo's room. At this time his beloved only three years old.  This make Genji couldn't do anything with him. You can't just say :"Hey, i'm your long lost lover!" with a 3 years old kid. It's creepy. And disturbing as hell. 

He was wondering what to say with Hanzo, then suddenly a naive voice and a pair of puppy eyes were looking up at him:

\- Are you the Dragon Lord?

Genji was supprised. Hanzo shouldn't know about him. He couldn't remember... yet he still recognize him as the Dragon Lord. Genji's heart started beating faster. Maybe Hanzo still have some pieces of memories left. Maybe Genji still have chance. He asked :

\- How do you know?

\- My father said you would come to see me.

Very calmly, still that cold attitude as before. Hanzo reincarnated, but his personality seem to didn't change a bit.

\- You ... do you remember how i look ?

The three year old shook his head. His cute chubby face slighty sad:  
\- Sorry, i don't know how you look.

The dragon felt his heart being broken in two. Like someone just rip it out of his ribcage and put it in a blender. Do not remember anything at all, memories are just as white as a sheet of papper. You are the one who ask me to find you, Hanzo. Yet here i am, and you don't remember a thing. After all i am still the one being thrown away. 

Then suddenly a thunder rang out. Ah, yes. There is a heavy rain today . Seem like Alexandra has already take care of his duty for him. Genji suddenly heard a noise. A very small noise. He almost think he imagined that sound. An ... hiccup!? He then looked at Hanzo. His luminous green-colored eyes almost bugged out.

Hanzo was crying !

\- You ... afraid of thunder?

The little one pouted, plump cheeks begin to blush. Honey-colored eyes were watery rapidly. Little hands wiped away tears that were falling on his cheeeks.

\- I don't! It ... just make me sad.

\- Why?

\- I do not know! I just ... can not remember feeling that something .... somebody. ... Who  is very important to me but i could not remember him!

Very quickly there were two long rows of tears rolling down to his chin. Genji silented .... So Hanzo's memories were blocked , not ereased? That mean Genji still have a chance!

But first he has to coax this baby.

\- Hey don't cry! You can slowly try to remember him, no need to rush!

After while, the strength of a three-year-old child wasn't allowed Hanzo to continue crying. He curled up in a warm blanket, sleepily watching the green smoke around him:

\- Don't go...

\- Don't worry, I won't  leave you alone.

Genji kind of wanna laugh. They were in this sittuation before. But he was the one who begged Hanzo to stay. Now the situation seems to be reversed then.

\- I will never leave you...

Kissed Hanzo closed eyes, green smoke slowly disappeared into thin air, quickly left no trace. Out there the rain stopped, the sky once again peaceful....  
☆☆☆

\- So what are you going to do?

\- I don't know yet.  
Alexandra looked out the Elysium. This sky ... now is Genji's prison. It was no longer a "home", just a place to come back. The Green Dragon freely fly high in the sky that the human always worship, now suffer a lonely fate for centuries. 

Did you remember those memories before you became a god? Is there more freedom than now? Alexandra wanted to ask Genji so, but she choosed to be silent. Because she knew, Genji just remember the memories of Hanzo and him only. And that person ... doesn't remember anything.

Can memories be regained? Is there a way to make Hanzo remember? Even so, what will make sure the Jade Emperor once again let them be together?

\- I have decided.

-  That was quick. So what you gonna do?

With a determination, the Green Dragon Lord stood up. Suddenly there is a breeze blowing through, make the cherry blossoms outside fall apart. His leaf-colored kimono was blowing in the wind gracefully, green hair pulled back . On his handsome face was a serious look, his golden eyes sparkle slighty. That moment everything was silent, only the wind blowing through two of them can be heard. Alexandra found her ear  buzzing, not a single sound can be heard. Things around them were like standing still.

 

\- I will reincarnate.

The Phoenix open her mouth try to say something, but then wnt silent. Full lips form into a pout. She wanted to scream at him, that he was crazy, that this is a such dangerous gamble. The Emperor will very angry if he lost another god. But the Dark Phoenix said nothing, because she understands more than anyone else this is the best way to see Hanzo. That people are ready to do everything to meet people we love, even to challenge the destiny.

She will see how this whole thing end!

\- Well then, you should go home. I will tell the Emperor. When he decided I will report the result back to you.

Genji thanks, then turned away. He has owned Alexandra too much, but she never once demanded repay. This time was no different.

Before the dragon body slipped out the door, Alexandra called him back:

\- Genji!

\- What ?

 

Then those cheery blossom petals fly through them. Alexandra long black hair flutters in the wind. The Phoenix laughed a bright smile. This moment she is Alexandra, a mankind had to go through the pain of losing someone she love, not a goddess.

\- This time not only you must reborn, you must find happiness with him again!

The Green Dragon smiles, lips curved up a little bit:

\- Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really need a beta :( sorry for any mistakes. Kudos and possitive comments are always appriciated


	3. Two Brothers !?

Hanzo Shimada, the young master of Shimada clan was three years old when he first saw the Dragon Lord.

It all happened like a dream. Rubbing his eyes when he woke up, Hanzo wondered is their conversation real? Everything just too... blurry. 

"I'll never leave you ...."

He has never seen or met their god in any form. But it strange that he still find his voice very familiar. Hanzo frowned. He feel like they have already seen each other, but where? And when? 

\- Hanzo, what are you thinking?

He looked at his father, honey-colored eyes slightly sparkle:  
\- Father , is there anyway to remember the past life memories?

His father's eyes widened in surprise. A three year old ... seemed a bit too young to ask this question.

\- Hanzo, why are you asking something strange like that? 

\- Nothing father , i just curious.

Who the hell did he forget!? And if that person so important to him, how can he forget him in the first place!? Three years old Hanzo really really try hard to remember that person. But in the end it just make his head hurt and his heart ache. So like every other child, he choose to leave the problem unsolved.  
☆☆☆

Hanzo remember, he was three years old when his little brother was born. His brother is the cutest thing in the world! 

The day Genji was born, it emerged loud thunderstorm. His mother had to struggle painfully. Her cries almost as lound as the howling of the wind outside the Shimada Castle. That night the thunder roared, clouds formed rogether like a mighty dragon with sharp fangs and scary claws. Then suddenly, inside the dark clouds , a flash strike down the Shimada Castle,  ripped through the dark of night. Things were suddenly silenced. The wind stopped screaming. Thunder no longer roared. In the birth room, Lady Shimada's painful cries got smaller and smaller and smaller and then stop. That moment everything was silent as death.

Then between stormy night, that deadly silent came a cry echoed through the hallway, broke the invisible shackles of fear inside the Shimada Castle. The cry of a healthy new born baby, peace with loud cheers of joy of those who were in the castle.  The lady had successfully born a boy! Dark clouds also withdraw gradually, returning the starry night sky with the gentle moon enlightened.

Hanzo looked at the little child in his mother's arms, curious and want to hold him but scared to drop the baby. After all he is only three years old. His mother seemed to understand his curiousity, she lowed the child down close to him. In the blanket is a little baby sleeping peacefully. His plump face and pink cheeks parted from white fabric looks so adorable. It make Hanzo wanted to poked his little brother's cheeks . Suddenly the child opened his eyes, eyes that have color half yellow like autumn leaves, half green like spring sprouts, blend together into a warm honey green. In that moment his mother and Hanzo was afraid that the baby is going to cry. But instead of crying,plump little hands reaching out from the fluffy blanket. Before two of them could react, the hands have reached out and grabbed Hanzo's finger that still hovering in the air.

The baby giggled.

 Hanzo heart skipped a beat. That laugh .... sound strangely warm. Like the sound of the bell in the wind humming in summertime. The baby in he continued giggling, hands still clutching his brother's finger and doesn't show any sigh of letting go.

Hanzo smiled back.

\- He seems to like you. - His mother said. - Why don't you give him a name?

Hanzo immediately answered, as if he had thought of this name hundreds of times already:

\- Genji.

\- Genji Shimada? What a beautiful name.

The name roll off his tongue, each sound drifting down the throat as it has been said a thousand times. Genji. Genji. Why is that name sound so familiar with a three-year-old kid !?

Genji's giggles pulled Hanzo out of his thoughts.

\-----------

Genji first opened his eyes to see the world around him, born as a human . He wonder where he was born. Which clan? Is this place close to the Shimada Castle? To his beloved Hanzo? 

Hey! That is his Hanzo. Why is he here?

Reaching out with the hands of a new born child, he grabbed the finger that still hovering in mid-air. A few days ago Hanzo's finger is still supper dupper tiny compare to him. Now this was much bigger than then. No matter.Hanzo is here and that make Genji happy. He let out a giggle. The sound ring as clear as bell. 

\- Do you want to give him a name?

The woman who was holding him asked. Her eyes was gentle like water in the pond of autumm, full of joy. This is his mother from now on.

Hanzo looked at him, without the slightest hesitation, he answer:

\- Genji.

He even remember his name!The Green Dragon feel his heart beating faster in happiness. So Hanzo doesn't completely forget everything about him. That is a good news. 

 But why is Hanzo giving him a name? Isn't that what only parents or sibling do!? 

\- Okay little one, your name is now Genji Shimada. Say "hi" to your anija, Genji.

Anijia?

Hanzo is my brother?

MY.OLDER.FUCKING.BROTHER!?

There's something wrong here.

There is deffinately some thing wrong here!

He has been a good god. He not always finish his duty but still, he has tried to be a good god. How could this happen to him!? Is taking away his lover, blocking all of his memories about Genji not make him suffer enough!? Now he is gonna suffer from being brother - zoned too!?

What the hell was the Emperor thinking!?  Why does he has to reborn as his little brother !? How the fuck is he gonna confess his love to Hanzo!? 

\- Ah! Why are you suddenly squeezing my finger so tight...  - Hanzo looked down at the baby. A second before he was grinning and now he was preparing to cry. Hanzo immediately call his mother in panic. -  Mother! I think the baby is going to cry! Help!

Damn it! Now Hanzo is gonna think he is a cry baby! Aghhhh, the Emperor is such a jerk!

It seem like the journal to his lover's heart is gonna be harder than the Mighty Dragon of the North has thought.


	4. Little Sparrow

\- Ahahahahahaha !!!!! I didn't think the Emperor could be such a cruel person~

"You shut up Alexandra"

Black crow perched on the baby crib, looking down  the child with her black eyes. This form of Alexandra could be easily injured by just a thunder from the Dragon Lord, but it doesn't mean she is gonna miss the chance to mess with Genji. 

\- What's wrong "dumpling"? Should i call the nanny to feed you? It's about mealtime for "little Genji", right?

The eyes of the baby suddenly becomes cold. Outsiders will definitely be scared by that look, scared enough to make them take three steps backward. His eyes darkened, pupil narrowed . He shot the crow a deadly glare .

"You know, it would be such a shame if you come back to Dorothy without a wing or a leg."

\- Wow , so aggressive. Did you forget that you being able to reincarnated is because of me convinced the Emperor? So ungrateful.

"Well, thanks to you and your fancy talk that now i became his little brother!"

\- Hey, this is the Jade Emperor's fault. He was the one who wanted to mess with you, not me. 

The scene of the crown chirping and his brother looks like he was trying to talk back to Hanzo is incredibly weird. But still, he came to the cradle to play with his little brother. This has now become a habit, if he did not come to visit Genji, the little boy would be extremely uncomfortable. He won't cry, but will refuse to eat and just staring at the doors until Hanzo come. At times like that only Hanzo cold calm him  . And because of that, Hanzo's visits has become a very important job in the day of the Shimada Castle.

\- You such a strange baby. - Hanzo smile at Genji. -  You are surrounded by beautiful nannies and toys, yet you need me to come see you everyday ? Your anija is a very busy person, little sparrow.   
Suddenly his brother become angry. He pushed his toy aside, doesn't want to play anymore.

\- Are you mad? - Hanzo pretend to sigh- such a waste, I have to skip my sword training to pay you a visit you know? 

Genji pouted , try to brushed his brother's hand away from his face. He wiggled, try to want to turn his back to Hanzo, but the problem is that a new-born baby can't do that. The way he swaying back and forth looks incredibly humorous.

Is he suppose to feel funny or worry? Hanzo doesn't know. He asked:.

\- Hey, are you ok? What is troubling you?  Why don't you lay still?

You do not need me and that's why! Genji glared at Hanzo. Hanzo chuckled softly, his voice softened:

\- Come on, don't mad at me. Genji is the most important, anija sorry.

"Yeah, stop acting like a cry baby Genji"

The annoying crow still chirping outside the window, Hanzo immediately waved his hand to chase it away. But that bird seems to notice his attention . His hands haven't touched it yet the crow has already spread it wings and fly straight out the window, return the quiet atmosphere. Genji seem less uncomfortable somehow . He lie still, half green half yellow colored - eyes stared as if he is trying to remember every detail about Hanzo's face.

 

Hanzo looked down the crib. And then he bend down to face Ganji. Too close! Genji eyes rolled back in supprise ! He is going  to kiss him!  3 ... 2 ...

Hanzo lightly brush the tip of his nose angaist  Genji's:

\- A ~ you are just too cute .

Genji pout. Damn, I was the one to say it! Anija, wait for it. When I grown up I will make you paid.

\- Why is your face so red again? - Brown eyes narrowed worry - Are you having a fever or something ?

Hanzo tiptoe, closing the windows to stop  the wind from blowing into the room. Then he come back to the cradle and said:  
\- I need to go for training, I'll come back and play with you later.

Genji yawned ,quietly cursed his body. Being a new-born kid make him feel sleepy all the time.  It make him look weak. He guess that mean he need to try and be twice as strong when he grow up if he want Hanzo to forget his weak baby image.

The Green dragon was still thinking of how to win his lover's heart back when he grow up then suddenly a little kiss was placed on his forehead  .His brother has already gone to the doorway, before he went out, Hanzo said:

\- You should go to sleep, when you get up anija will play with you.

Then he gently closed the door, leaving a blushing baby who was cursing furiously inside his head about how cute his big brother was.

☆☆☆☆

\- Little master, is time to eat.

Genji was screaming inside his head: I don't want to eat!

 

Noblewomen stop the breastfeeding  very early to maintain their appearance . This is not surprising for Genji. And he wasn't picky either . The nannie who was sent to feed him is both young and beautiful. But the problem is ... she is too inexperienced in child feeding. How many times does it take for her to understand that he was nearly suffocated by her fucking huge ... ahem... uh... how should he say it... ah yes! Her "melons"! What worse is his father didn't hear him cried out so he thought Genji was enjoying it! He didn't protest because her breast was suffocated him and it make him can't even open his mouth to yell for help!

Where is the Emperor's eyes!? Can't him see the suffering he had put the Great Dragon of the North through!? 

But think of it, he was reborn as his lover's brother ... haizzz. The Emperor is definitely blind. 

Hanzo has just finished his training, so he came back to play with his little brother. As soon as he opened the door, Genji immediately look at his brother, silently pleading  with his big puppy eyes. Anija! Help me!

Hanzo seems to has telepathy or something, because he immediately said: 

\- Call another nannie come here.

The nannie almost instantly tears up. She hide her face after her kimono's long sleeve, beautiful yet full of sadness eyes looked up at him. She softly asked  :  
\- Young master , have I done something wrong?

Hanzo he blushed, decided not to look at women who are half-kneeling on the floor. She still hasn't pulled her collar up, a full view of her right breast still remained in his brother's mouth .

Anija! Do not fall to this woman's  seduce ! Hurry up and save me !!!!

\- No, nothing. You have done nothing wrong and I won't punish you. Genji's just ... it seems a bit uncomfortable for him.

\- Young master, it is my fault for ... not having enough milk to feed little master .

Genji eyes roll back in horror.

Thanks to you I was so full I can't even breath, Genji was screaming in his head ! What you need to do now is quickly get out of here and leave me alone with Hanzo. 

He glared aggressively at the nannie. She is so clingy.

Suddenly a ground shaking thunder striked down from the peaceful and cloundless sky.

Worry that the thunder might have frightened the child, the nannie looking down to check. But what she see is the coldest glare from a new born baby. The boy's eyes narrowed at her, the green almost disappeared leaving a demonic shade of gold. It looked like a youkai's eyes. She screamed in terror, almost tossed Genji to Hanzo, then quickly run away. 

Hanzo look at the woman who was running like crazy, then looked down at his brother. Genji laughed, his tiny hands reach out as he was saying "hello" to his big brother. The young master of Shimada smile back, gently kissing his chubby cheeks: 

\- I'm back. 

 His nose slightly brushing angaist Genji's and his little brother giggle. Genji hold his big brother finger, bring it to his mouth and looking like he was trying to kiss it. Hanzo half smile half sigh at the cute act.

\- Grow up soon and go practice with me. Then we could be together all the time.  

 

Green eyes sparkling, widen in supprise and hope. Is this what people call purpose!? Hanzo just ask him to grow up and follow him everywhere. This is definitely a purpose!

\- Why are you blushing again!? Such a weird baby...

On the heaven, everything was seen by no one else but the Dark Phoenix . She burst into laughter, almost choke . Pink cheeks now turn into darker shade of cherry blossom petals :

\- Genji, this time it seem like the Emperor got the uper hand. Let me see how you recapture Hanzo's heart !


	5. A normal day in Hanzo’s life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sadly don't feature Genji :( actually a little bit :)

A day in Hanzo Shimada's life starting very soon. Woke up at six o'clock in the morning, the first thing to do with him is trying to remember the "very important person". What they look like? How could he forget them in the first place? After a lot struggling and still hasn’t find the answers for a of the questions above, he finally accept to give up. Then he will ring the bell to wait for the maids to came and dress him up. His clothes must be prepared from yesterday, clean and made only from the best fabrics. His personal hygiene and his hair also need carefully taken care of. Everything must look presentable if not perfect before he steep out of his room.

Hanzo will have breakfast with his father and his mother. Breakfast always takes place in silence and quickly, because he doesn't know what to say. Since he was a child he has been told to never go outside the Shimada Wall. The world outside Shimada Wall does not seem to exist with Hanzo. That mean every activities he take part in will be limited inside the gate. And whatever he does will be reported back to his father. So he did not know what to say to make meals more exciting . They eat in silent. Somtime father will ask him and mother some daily questions. Sometime mother will tell father about her new kimonos. But they never talk anything else.

After boring breakfast, he will start his training with martial art. Althrough he is three years old, still too young but learning martial arts has become extremely important to the eldest son of Shimada. Hanzo will someday take over his family's legacy , and the master of Shimada clan cannot be weak. Even now the Master title was given to Hanzo's father but the Shimada elders can and will handed over power to his uncle if his father failed to perform his duties. So to become the heir to the clan, Hanzo must train both physically and mentally. Despite of being a child, the exercises he need to complete is not easy at all. Those exercises always make the heir of the Shimada exhausted and by the time he finish his body feel like its gonna collapse in anytime. In the past, after a training section his teacher would allowed him to take a break and he would rested under a cherry blossom tree near the corridors. Despite knowing that his father did not allow it, he still did it. Hanzo is, after all, only a three-year-old child, his body is too tired to care about rules. But now, he will spend his free time to play with Genji. How strange, when a lot of kids see taking care of his brother or sister as a burden, Hanzo find playing with his little brother is probably the most comfortable and happy momment in his day. Genji seems to agree with this, because every time Hanzo visited him, he reach out with his tiny little hands to touch Hanzo's face. His beutiful green eyes will also light up as he smile cheerfully. Although his little brother doesn't have any teeth, Genji's smile still enough to make Hanzo scream inside because how cute his brother was. Sadly those moments of joy couldn't last long. 

Hanzo's schedule continues in a room with a group of wise people and two teachers stay with. Yes, he's still three years old, still a little child. However, his knowledge is much wider than other children in his age. Now he can read fluently and written a long essay while many other children learned to write basic sentences. Studying has become a habit for the Shimada young master. It's like he has done it a thousand times. Math, literature, biology .... he knew everything before school. There isn't any surprise when he first open a book , he even found it a little familiar. Like he has read it from long time ago. His father tells him it's because the Dragon Lord has blessed Hanzo since his birth. He also put on Hanzo's shoulders the responsibility to become the head of the clan Shimada, and always repeated that he was very special. Because of how special he is that he was isolated from the outside world, to learn at the age when other children know only know sleep, play then eat. Hanzo somehow feel this burden also familiar. The resposible of taje care of other people, his people. It has becomed the shackles tied down the prideful dragon, never let it fly again.

After the lunch break is learning archery, kendo, reading more books. Eventually after dinner, Hanzo will come back to his bedroom and free to do whatever he want . But then, he was also too exhausted and because he wasn't allowed to go out, all he could do is read more books. 

Suddenly there are three small knocks on his door. A small voice of a maid speaking from the other side of the door: 

\- Your father wish to speak with you, young master. 

Hanzo try his best to not rolling his eyes. He replied the servant in a flat monotone:

\- Tell him i will be over in a minute.

When he arrived his father has already settle down with a new pot of tea. The windows were opened, gentle moonlight shine on his face. His father patted the cushion beside him, wanted Hanzo to sat down.

\- Hanzo, Do you know what our family do?

What a strange question. Hanzo hesitated, then answered:

\- We lead the Shimada clan and take care of people's life, father . 

His father sigh. He closed his eyes and when he opend it again, his eyes was suddenly full of sadness and regret. 

\- Yeah, right ... - he smile, rubbing his elder son's head. - But except for that our clan also do other things .... things are not so good. 

He wanted to tell Hanzo that their clan actually was a criminal organization . They smuggle people and drugs, carry out assassination missions and many other wrong things. But how could he tell him that his clan, his family, were all serving a under filthy empire. How could he tell that with a child after placed the responsibility of leading their clan on his shoulders? Isn't too cruel for Hanzo? But sooner or later, he must know the truth. Hanzo need psychological preparation as soon as possible.

\- Our Shimada clan was treated like grass when all the other clans were treated like delicate flowers. We always do the dirty works for them, when all they pay us are disgusted glares. To get the position as we are now our ancestors chose to follow the dark path . The path with thorns and blood under our feet, tears in our eyes after each step. Hanzo, we do what we must do to make our family become stronger. Even if it means to do the wrong things, you know? 

Hanzo looked into the eyes of his father. The eyes of a MAN has suffered the lost of his sisters,his brothers, his friends, his men . The hand was placed on his shoulder is rough from has been hold weapons for too long, skinny fingers that protected their family. The man before his eyes now isn't the fearful lord of Shimada. He simply is an old father telling a painful truth for his son. 

And what can Hanzo do except nodded ? After all, since he was born, the chains called "The Clan Duties" have already tied tightly to the fate of the child.

 

\- I understand, father. 

\- Thank you for understand, Hanzo. 

Invisible shackles locked the mighty dragon, never let it fly back to the sky again. Hanzo suddenly want to laugh out loud. Why carry the burden of the word "duty" so familiar? It was like he has once took it from so very long time ago. 

 

At the end of the day, Hanzo would lie down and go to sleep. Later in his old dream will begin to appear a silhouette of a young man with green hair. He will gently stroked Hanzo's face, hands strangely warm and loving. His voice is still gentle, though two rows of tears have poured down his cheeks. 

"I'll go find you ..." - The man said. 

Hanzo will reach his hands out, clean off the tears on ghe other's face. He said something, he couldn't remember, couldn't hear himself. And then the man will look up. His face starting to get clearer.... 

Hanzo wake up. Outside the window a little sparrow has already started singing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have struggles in finding a correct way to translate this story into English. There is a lot of details relate to Asian's myths and legends and it was really hard to keep the same meaning in the English version. So if there any mistakes please let me know :3


	6. The Odd liffe of Genji Shimada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update :3 my homeworks are driving me nuts

The first thought of Genji Shimad when he first wake up every morning is "where is my Hanzo!?"

Now he can crawl, so if he try hard enough he could crawl out of his cradle. But that does not mean he can crawl freely in Shimada's castle. All he could go is limited in his luxurious room, and he doesn't know the way to go to the training yard. Well, this body is such inconvenience - cursed the Dragon Lord - if he know how where his Anija is, he will crawl to him now. 

Suddenly from the window came a small chirping sound. A familiar voice. 

"Do you need directions ~?"

Genji was never so glad to meet Alexandra. The small child reaching toward the crow, smiling cheerfully.

"Yes!"

The crow flap her wings, flying away at a speed not too fast nor too slow for the baby to follow her. She flew into a long corridor, hidden deep in Shimada's castle. This was once the entrance to the tea room, but since the Shimada estate renovate and expand, this place was no longer being used. If Genji go through this route, he will not catch the eyes of the maid or nannies at all. He is still too small to explain the reasons why he followed a fucking bird out here. 

The Corridor though abandoned but still isn't very dusty. That mean even this way hadn't been used in years but the Shimada Lord still have it cleaned regularly. Genji honestly doesn't understand why this corridor is abandoned. Especially when there is a row of beautiful cherry trees are flowering run along it. Each cherry blossom flowers flutters in the wind, swaying lovely. 

Forgotten beauty, he sigh, human always waste things so easily. They only regret when everything is too late. 

The crow stop. It fly straight to the sky, leaving the Dragon to a breath-taking sight. Even more beautiful than the blooming sakura. 

Sat under a tree nearby is Hanzo Shimada, Shimada clan's young master. He was sleeping. His eyes closed and on his rosy cheeks there are some shadow casted on by his long eyelashes. He looked tired, eyebrows frowned together a little bit. Beside him was a wooden sword, enough to know he just have a sword training lesson. 

Typical Hanzo, always push himself to the limit. 

Then there is a wind blowing through. Cherry blossom petals fall apart, flying, swirling with the faint breeze in a invisible dance . The wind pull through Hanzo black hair, take away the ribbon tied loosely on his head, let all the silky raven locks fall on to his petite shoulder, some even fall down to cover his pretty face. This scene fell into the bottom of Genji green eyes. This is beautiful. This is nostalgia.

Standing in the middle of Royal Garden, his Hanzo, incredibly tender. Blue dragon body smoothly moving, delicate hands raised to a cherry blossom branch nearby. Sparkling brown eyes, he quietly took a piece of cherry blossom, feeling faint fragrance of flowers. Genji had said, much like the cherry blossom, Hanzo's lips were soft and pink. The Dragon of the South could never forget the blush on the other's face. Just like now, a sudden breeze accidentally took away Hanzo hair ribbon. And then the Northen Dragon seem troubled to reach out and grab it. But Genji was quickly caught the ribbon, came back to him and gently tied Hanzo's hair back. Careful fingers threaded through each smooth black locks of hair, pulled them to a long ponytail . Despite standing behind him, Genji knew that Hanzo was blushing furiously. His ears was so red back then.

The wind blowing through the corridor, and Genji instinctively want to reach out and grab the ribbon. He hold his tiny hands out, only to find his anija was standing before him.

\- Why did you crawl out here? - Hanzo bent down to look at his brother. What the hell is he doing out here? And how did he find the way!? Maybe some nannies weren't paying much attention. It's too dangerous for a baby like Genji to crawl out here alone. Just thinking about that make Hanzo's brown frown. 

Looking at Hanzo's face is enough for Genji to know he is thinking about him. He giggle, so Hanzo is still really care about him. 

Because out here and play with you is more fun than doing absolutely nothing, Genji thought. He reached out grabbed Hanzo's kyudo gi, silently asking to be carried . Hanzo bend down and pick him up, holding him tight is his arms. His embrace is warm, amd Genji find himself leaning in more and more until he could hear Hanzo's heart beat. It is a peaceful sound. 

After arriving in Genji's bedroom , Hanzo carefully instructed the nannies to look after his little brother more carefully. All the nannies nod and bowed in fear instantly and then retrieve to the room to change the diaper for the baby. After Hanzo out of sight, Genji return to the boring life of a newborn baby can only eat - play - sleep. It's so boring. When will he become big enough to pin Hanzo down again?

"You should not let your thought written on your face like that. You're scaring people off. They will think you are some kind of demon."

Genji smile at the black crow perching on the window. Though sometimes a bit annoying but having Alexandra to talk to is better than be alone.

"Let them be afraid. I just need Hanzo to love me. "

"Ha ha ha! With that baby body? What can you do then? Do not forget, you are with him as brothers. All the loving Hanzo feel for you is brother to brother, not lover to lover like it used to be. "

The kid grin back.

"Let's see. By the time I grow up and regain my appearance, I will let him see the charm of this northern god!"

"Well yes, throughout the universe everyone know how handsome you are. Genji, the name that make countless fairy and goddess to cry and suffer because of heartbreak. Let me guess, this life you will the bottom."

"No, sweetheart. Whatever happen i will be the top. "

"Well, let's bet. If I lose, I will tell you an important information about Hanzo reincarnated. If you loose, you will kneel before me asking for forgiveness from everytime you mess with me. How's that sound?"

"Fine, i agreed ."

Hanzo look at the scene before his eyes in horror. His brother seemed to discuss something outside the window with a crow. He reassured himself. A child is curious to see a bird. That is normal, right?

Ah, young master Hanzo, you are wrong again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really hard to translate. Please forgive me for any mistake


	7. First word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :) everything was so chaos. School was bad and home is worse. My homeworks and all the upcoming tests are driving me nuts.

Hanzo remembers, the first time when Genji spoke his first word was when the whole family was enjoying the moon on a quiet night.

It was a cool full moon night. Gentle breeze running through the long corridor. The moonlight shine on to Hanamura's beauty, pour into the balcony. His parents have drunk a few cups of wine, now laughing and joking around with a few sample sentences. They rarely have such happy moments. Peaceful and full of pure joy. Not those kind of "fun" with strange people who called themselves his father's business partners or too many girls with thin kimono barely covered anything on their body. Not those kind of "fun" when they have to listen to the elders. This moment right now, they are not the Shimada. They are just a normal family enjoying their weekend's night. 

Suddenly a small, almost inaudible voice came from the youngest member of the Shimada clan.

"Hanzo." - the voice said. 

He was startled, looking down at the baby sitting in his lap. Hanzo blinked in surprise.

\- Father, I think the baby said something.

\- Hmm, Do you really say something little Genji? - His mother cupped the baby's chubby cheeks, then proceed bringing him to her. Hanzo gave his brother back to their mother. He actually doesn't want to do that. Genji was used to be held and carried around by his brother so much now he doesn't let anyone except his mother to carry him. And Hanzo is used to carried his brother around too. The child raised his hand to Hanzo, as if he were dissatisfied with being separated from his brother.

\- What did you say, can you tell your mother?

To their surprise, the child smile cheerfully and said. 

\- Hanzo!

Now all three of them looked at Genji. Not "father", not "mother". The first word this kid chose to say was the name of his brother.

His father frown as he gently poked at Genji's forehead, half jokingly blamed his younger son.

\- This kid, now I'm jealous of Hanzo.

His mother only laughs. She brought the child back to her eldest son. Hanzo bent down, press his forehead against his little brother's. His brown eyes looked straight at the glittering green eyes.

\- Say it again.

Hanzo. - The child exclaimed.

\- Again . - Hanzo can hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest because of the happiness.

\- Hanzo!

\- Again !

\- Hanzo!

Now the parents are both laughing at the cuteness of the two children.

Hanzo rubbed Genji's head, suddenly feeling very warm in his heart. The child giggled, his two small hands up to pull his brother's larger hand down. Then with a very tender gesture, he pressed his cheeks to that warm palm, whispered only for himself to hear it.

\- Hanzo ...

That "Hanzo" word is so sad yet so dear to him....

☆☆☆  
\- Hanzo! Hanzo, I love you. Do you love me?

-Hanzo, I am a very handsome man.

\- Hanzo, let me tell you, in our past life we were lovers.

\- Hanzo ....

Hanzo put his book down, annoyed. He gently pushes Genji's forehead like a warning "do not disturb".

\- Silly sparrow, what are you talking about? Anija is very busy, let me study.

Genji rub his forehead as if Hanzo's push make him hurt or something, he startled:

\- You don't care about me. I feel as though the whole world has collapsed.

Genji lying down to the ground, began to cry out and roll around in very dramatic way. Too dramatic for a 5 year old kid.

\- Hanzo does not want to play with me! Hanzo does not love me anymore ~

Hanzo could not continue his study like this. He gave up! He dropped his pen down and turned to Genji.

\- If I do not learn, then you will have to learn Genji.

Now the five-year-old is frowning. He pouted:

\- Books are so boring. And again, aren't you too smart for all of those lesson? Take a break, don't push yourself too hard!

Hanzo frowned, is this what all the children usually think? He stood up, not forgetting to inform Genji:

 

\- I need to go to practice. If you want to meet me, I will be in the garden.

\- Wow, anija are you asking me to go play outside?

\- Is not playing! I'm training.

Genji smiles mischievously. He straightened up. Although he was a little shorter than Hanzo, but Hanzo is always overwhelmed by his brother. Especially when he smiling like this.

\- Anija, let's bet.

\- W-what do you want to bet !? - Hanzo swallowed.

\- If we fight and I win, you have to go out with me for just one day?

\- No, you could go out with the bodyguards . - Shimada young lord straighten up, hurriedly going out - I really do not have time to play.

Ah, this make Genji remember about their old days. He used to challenge the Dragon Lord in a sword fight so Hanzo would abandon his work to go out and enjoy the blooming flowers with him. Thinking back to this scene now is funny. Hanzo now is still acting exactly like when they were lovers. 

\- Anijaaaaaaaaa ... are you really hate me that much? - Genji follow behind the other to the training yard. - If not, give me a chance.

Shimada young lord heart soften at those words. He gave Genji a wooden sword, giving him a very quick warning :

\- I will not go easy on you.

His younger brother just smile:

\- I hope so.

☆☆☆☆

\- Anija! I win !!!

Hanzo laid down on the ground, his wooden sword now hit far away from him by . He turned his gaze back to Genji, surprised. Where did this little sparrow learn to use sword so damned good !?

Genji smiled brightly, tossed his own sword away. He walked over to Hanzo, but didn't pull him up. On the other hand, he straddled his brother, bent down to the open pink lips of the great Shimada's heir:

\- Remember your words, anija. 

Hanzo does not understand why his face is suddenly feel hot. He blushed at his brother, trembling to push his hand out. A massive blush now forming over his cheeks.

\- I know. Release me. 

Genji laughed happily, then sat up, this time pulling his brother with him too. Hanzo still shy. He immediately run to his room.

\- I will go back to my room to prepare. You ... you should also change your clothes.

The green dragon's mind is extremely satisfy. His lover is still lovely as ever.

"I have a feeling I missed the scene."

A familiar tune came from the bright red tile roof. Shimda younger master looking at the crow, smiled:

\- No, the fun just getting started.

"Good! I do not want to miss a thing."

Genji stretched his shoulder, entering the corridor. He should also prepare clothing. For the first time go out with Hanzo, he must looking really nice. Handsome even.

\- Oh, by the way, Alexandra.

"Hnm?"

On the face of the human presented a sly smile:

\- I was on top of him.

☆☆☆

\- Young master, why are you sitting in a corner like that! The younger master is waiting for you. - The little maid looked anxiously at Hanzo.

\- Nothing, just leave me alone. - He was pinned down by a five-years-old kid. By his little brother. 

☆☆☆

\- Alexandra, why are you sitting in a corner? - the beautiful goddess curiously asked her partner. 

\- Nothing, just leave me alone . - she just did not think a five-year-old could pin an eight-year-old on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update faster :) thank you all for your comments and kudos. I really appreciate that.


	8. Festival

Tonight, Shimada clan is holding a festive. A Wish Festival. 

All the roads were full of people. Every corners of the street was decorated with all sort of flower lights and beautiful paintings. The people are laughing and having a good time, their colorful dresses blured together into a dazzling array. 

In the crowd there stood out two kids. Both look like they are just a normal civilian, yet there are some kind of aura keep them separate from other people. There are no one else but the Shimada young masters, Hanzo and Genji. 

But let's not talk about their tittle. They are now just two little children enjoying their night at the festival. Genji pulls his brother with him to a near food stand, smiling happily: 

\- Anija come! I want to try the Takoyaki.

They go through the crowd, actually Genji was dragging Hanzo there, shoving anybody in his way. Hanzo is a little overcrowded, he frowned: 

\- Why do you like crowded places like this? So many people... 

Genji just hold Hanzo's hand tighter without actually answering the question.

\- Anija, if you don't hold my hand properly you will get lost~

In fact, he always liked to drag Hanzo to the crowded space because Hanzo would have to walk closer to him in order not to be separated. And Genji also has the opportunity to hold Hanzo's slender hand withour being straightly denied . He still remembers how lovely and cute his lover was when he got lost in the middle of a night market held by human. Hanzo face was so confused and his eyes filled with worries for Genji. Because he couldn't find Genji, his cheeks reddened and there were tears in those beautiful eyes. Since then every time he came to the crowded place he would clench Genji's sleeves without letting go like a little puppy clinging to it's master, so adorable!

And even after his reincarnation Hanzo is no difference whatsoever. He grasped Genji's sleeve and tried to push up alongside the other.

\- It feel like suffocating! - Hanzo is feeling slightly too warm. Actually, it's kinda hot when you have to pass through that much of people. His skin has already turned to pink rose from the heat. - Two servings of Takoyaki please. 

\- Two servings for two cute little boy coming up! - The old man nodded happily. The fast-paced hands start to make the hot delicious Takoyaki.

Genji brought up the fan paper, fanning it slightly. Hanzo relaxed,lean toward the cool wind from the little fan . This scene in Genji's eyes is extremely lovely.

\- Two Takoyaki's come here.

\- Thank you. - Hanzo received two cake, money into the owner. - keep the change.

He led Genji to an empty bench nearby. Aching foot finally get rest. Genji brought a takoyaki ball in front of Hanzo, grinning:

\- Anija say "aaaaaa" ~ Come on~

Hanzo frowned, reaching out to grab the hot round treat:

\- Let me eat myself.

Genji mischievously takes the delicious Takoyaki away, grinning from ear to ear:

\- Let me feed you. Open your mouth wideeeee. 

Hanzo blushed, began to grimace:

\- I'm your big brother, older than you three years old you little ...

But the words are not yet say the Takoyaki pieces were stuffed into his mouth. He munched for a while, then began to chew. The taste of junk food is not bad either. He had always thought the food was not very good.

\- What are you laughing at !?

Genji shook his head, eating himself a piece. Actually back then Hanzo looks extremely cute. His cheeks still blushing. Moreover, Hanzo when chewing is extremely cute ~

\- Anija!

\- Hmn?

\- Aaaaaaa. - Genji opened his mouth, shove a toothpick into Hanzo's hand. - Feed meeeeeee~

Hanzo's face turned violently red, looking down at the ground. My god, suddenly today he think his shoes are so interesting. Even more interesting than the face of his little brother. He don't want to do these kind of things in the public, but still takes up the piece of cake into the mouth of the other.

\- You are so shameless, obviously you can eat on your own ....

\- But I want you to feed me though. 

Now Hanzo's face is redder than a ripe tomato. He hurriedly rushed to pick up the remaining piece of Takoyaki in his mouth as if afraid of re-feeding Genji to eat it. This is not a bad thing, but it is not clear why such close gestures are unfamiliar to Hanzo. Apart from Genji, he is absolutely unimaginable about doing things with other people. Or to say that except that his little brother out, the heir of Shimada absolutely can not be close to other people. This is .... so odd. 

Genji looked at his big brother for a moment, afraid that he could choke on the piece of takoyaki, raises his hand to softly pat Hanzo's back. He frowned nervously. Why is Hanzo chewing so silent? Is he really choke!? 

\- Anija, are you choking?

\- I.. ine(I'm fine)

\- We can always go back to buy more cake, why need to hurry? I won't take yours either. You could have choked yourself. 

Hanzo swallowed the piece of cake in his mouth,glaring at Genji, almost like he is saying: "It is all because of you that make me do such embarrassing things."

Genji pouts, then fakes a sigh full of sadness: 

\- Anija don't want to be close with me? You're so heartless, I love you so much and in the end, I only get a glare from you.

He hugged Hanzo tightly, pretending to cry:

\- Brother, if you don't love me then who love me !? Poor me! Hated by my own brother! In the end no one loves me!

Hanzo was startled, his hands resting on Genji's shoulders. Genji's face buried in his chest, his shoulders shaking slightly. Hanzo immediately feels regret, damn, whether or not Genji began to cry !? And he ... did not mean to hate Genji. If Hanzo honestly say, he really like his little brother. He can't even think of hating him.

\- Hey, I'm sorry I do not mean like that ...

If Hanzo knew that Genji was actually laughing, he would be angry and surely he would be in a bad mood. But the Green Dragon is a very good actor. When he was still a chd learning how to walk, if Hanzo turned his back away Genji will immediately pretend to fall over and then crying out loud. And his brother was so heroic, he immediately came back to pick him up, despite Genji's tears dampened his kimono.

\- hic ... hic ... anija-don't-love-me!

\- No, I'm very fond of you. - Hanzo immediately said guilty. - Big brother love Genji most.

As soon as he finished speaking, his face began to flush. This word .... is a bit strange.

Genji looked up. He suddenly recalled the old days when he urged the Blue Dragon to express by using this way. Hanzo's face was bright red, all stiff. The Northern god stammered "I love you" like he have to say something so hard . This was once deeply hurt Genji.

Later on, Genji realizes that Hanzo can not say it out loud because it is very important to Hanzo. The three words that prove love from the depths of his heart for Genji, can not arbitrarily said out loud. 

Or simply because his lover is really shy .

At that moment a sound of fireworks cut through his thoughts. The whole night sky suddenly brighten with colors. This scene he has already seen from the Shimada tower so many times already, but somehow still make Hanzo's heart feel a little warm. He smiled, lips slightly curled up.

\- Anija! We should go. I want to write my wish.

Genji pulled him to a nearby writing pad. Hanzo took a piece of paper, quickly writing down a short sentence. As he finished writing, Genji also put his pen down. His brother looked up, a little curious:

\- What did you write?

\- Secret. I won't tell you. 

Genji grins :

\- I saw it! You wrote: "When i grow up i'll definitely marry Genji!"

\- I did not write that! - there was it, he blushed again.

\- Okay, i won't tease you anymore. Let me take you to the river so we could drop the lanterns.

After writing the wish, the paper will be dropped into the lotus lantern and float away. Shimada people believe, this river in the myth was created by their god. On the night of the festival, if you drop the lantern on the river, the wish will come true. Genji found the whole story is a bit funny. All these wishes were read carefully by Hanzo while Genji just picked up a few and quickly read those. Now there is no more god, who will read their wishes? 

\- What are you thinking Genji? - His little brother is so quiet, it make Hanzo worry. Genji has never been this quiet since he started talking. 

\- I was hoping my wish will come true! - Genji laughed. - Want to hear my wish?

\- What do you wish? - Hanzo frowned, muttered - probably want more toys or luxury clothes ...

\- I wished: "When i grow up i will definitely marry Hanzo as my wife."

Hanzo startled, angry yell at his little brother:

\- You ... you brat! Stop saying such embarrassing things! 

\- Ah, I'm honest, there's no harm in it!

Eventually, after a night out, both of them were so tired when they get home. All the lights in the Shimada castle have already turned off. Only they and the moonlight. Hanzo was about to turn back to his room when Genji pull his sleeve :

\- Anija, let me sleep with you tonight.

\- You can sleep on your own. 

Looking at Genji's pouting face before turning back to his room make Hanzo feel victorious after all the teases tonight. But he couldn't celebrate his victory for too long. After a minute or two, the door to his room was roughly opened. His brother hugged the pillow to his side, very naturally come to his bed lying down next to him. Hanzo tried to push him out:

\- Hey! I tell you to go to your own bed!

\- You told me to sleep alone, didn't say that i need to sleep alone in my room - Genji cheekily replied - brother, I want to sleep alone by your side.

\- Is this even called sleeping alone !? - what kind of logic is this!? 

\- Hey, i didn't force you to share your pillow or your side of bed with me. And i still haven't touched you yet, so that is pretty "alone" to me. 

Hanzo really can stand with this argument. He turned off the lamp, turned his back to Genji and forced himself to sleep. Soon after, the young master due to his tiredness also fell asleep. Genji waited for him to sleep, carefully lifted his arms around Hanzo's waist and hugged him tight. He sighs sorrowfully:

\- What did you wish Hanzo? What is your wish?

Actually Genji does not know, what Hanzo wished is very simple. Our Green Dragon guess was so close.

"Dragon God, I wish I could stay with Genji forever."


	9. The Bet

Two years have passed.

Genji sits under the porch of the abandoned hallway , looking at the cherry tree now no longer flowering sorrowfully. He sighed in a sad voice, and headed back to the room when he heard a chirping sound on the bar.

"What's wrong with you and Hanzo? Where is he? What have you done to him!?"

Genji shoots the annoying crow a glare:

\- The relationship between us is going extraordinary well, it just that...he has to practice.

"It's so scrary." - Alexandra exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "The body of a ten year old kid can handle 18 hours of training a day? I do not understand, these people are wanting him to be their heir, or want to fucking kill him !? "

\- I do not understand why Hanzo did not react either - Genji was angry, but deep in his anger was worry. - He has not changed at all, still willingly carry the heavy responsibility that hurt himself!

Footsteps coming from the end of the corridor cut the weird conversation between the boy and the crow. Genji turns his head, of course it was Hanzo after the training. His Anija looks so skinny. His eyes are no longer as clear as the cool autumn water. It was covered by grey cloudy clouds. The small shoulder now carried a great burden named: "Dragon god."

Yes, the Shimada clan want him to summon the Dragon god..

Traditionally, a child who is blessed will be trained to be worthy of the god who has blessed him. Starting with the first encounter with the god, the child will spend a lifetime worshiping the god at home. Until a letter being sent from the Heavenly Temple, where the blessed children are trained, the child will be sent there. At this stage the child will be completely isolated from the outside world, and will only be able to go home with the caretaker's permission. This will continue until the child has important work to return, or be taken away by the God that blessed them.

This holy process is being withdrawn by foolish oldmen in the clan, Genji bitterly thought. It must come naturally, but the others are trying to force Hanzo to summon the Dragon Spirit. Those idiots.

\- Anija! - Genji adjusts himself, bringing a smiling face to hug his brother. His Hanzo does not need to worry about his little brother too. He has had enough of the burden. For the sake of his beloved, Genji will put on a happy face. - Did you finish your practice? Go and play with me ~

-No i haven't. - Hanzo sighs, his hands gently rubbing his younger brother's head. - I still have one more training lesson.

\- But you look so tired! - Genji raised his face and brushed his cheek against Hanzo's neck. His hand graping the expensive kimono on Hanzo tightly. - I'm afraid you will pass out, Hanzo!

\- Idiot! - The Shimada's young master smiled slightly, knocking on his brother's head. - Your big brother is very strong, i will not fall so easily.

With that, he gently pushed Genji out, headed towards the training ground.

\- You should go after him. - The crow finally opens her mouth after the other person has leave.

\- You do not have to say. - Genji was quickly gone.

Alexandra let out a dry laugh.  
Let me see, this time will he choose you or it still gonna end like before. 

****

Genji looked at Hanzo practicing with his sword, his heart filled with sorrow.

He is afraid his mate will force himself to death.

\- Ryuu ga weight .... Ahhg !! What the hell...!? .

From the sky suddenly come a crow, successively destroying Hanzo's sword line, forcing him to have no other choice to dodge her claws but to drop his sword.

Genji opened his eyes wide with surprise, unable to believe the scene before him.

\- Alexandra !?

The crow stopped, flying to the side of Genji. Hanzo pulled some of his hairs that had fallen from the previous struggle, glaring at the bird:

\- Is it your pet?

More like an annoying informant, Genji cursed inside his head , but still smile:

\- That's right. Maybe it's time for er to eat, I must have forgetten. No wonder why it so grumpy~

Hanzo frowns, but ignores Genji. He quickly returned to his training. But for some reason, as Hanzo prepared to shout the summon spell , the crow was suddenly crying again. A few times like that, he got mad.

\- Genji! Bring the crow away now !!

Genji looked confused Alexandra. What is she doing!? 

\- Hey Alexandra, are you crazy !?- He gritted his teeth at the crow. - Do not take revenge on me like this, if there is something i have done wrong, I will apologize later.

The crow continues to cry. It's ugly cry sound like ominous alarm. Genji has no choice but to let her fly away.

***

\- What the hell was that in the training ground !? - Genji roared angrily at the Dark Phoenix. He could not understand the reason she suddenly wanted to break Hanzo's training. Wasn't she one of the Northern Lords' friends !?

"I can not tell you."

\- Why!? Is this also an emperor's command? 

The crow does not say anything, fly straight away, once again leave Genji alone. Genji does not hold her back. She will return when he needs it.

The roaring thunder approached, warning that a storm coming nit so far away.  
***

The power of the Dragons is what Genji than anyone knows how terrible it is.

Using correctly , it is a sharp blade. The claws can tear off the air, defeating all enemies. The owner of the Dragons is invaluable. Strength is the culmination of destruction, until only the ashes remain.

\- Young master!!!

But when it not controlled in an order, it is a double-edged sword. A sword that pointed toward its master. There is no way to run, no where to hide from that sword. It will destroy everthing unti on le the ashes remain.  
He knows better than anyone else, the dragon is a proud creature. When there is a chance it will not be hesitate to cut off the chains, permanently leave the blue sky.

\- Hanzo !!! Hanzo !!

The 10-year-old Hanzo, began to be tied up in miserable training. Now is not just the search or the books. Shimada's elders asked him to summon the beast, forced him to pick up a chain too heavy for him. That's why the other's hands are now covered with bruises. The young body has since been pushed to the limit. The little freedom is now even lessened. The invisible chain tightens, causing the free wings to bleed painfully, leaving invisible scars on the smooth feather.

\- Anija! - Genji screamed. By the strength of a seven-year-old, he hugs his brother. His brother, his lover, his Hanzo. Hanzo's eyes roll up, the mouth cry out of the beast's hoarse scream until the throat start to bleed. People around yelling, everything was drowned in chaos. The scene is frightening.

A light of blue covering two children, licking on the skin is burning, painful. Those around them are too afraid, have long ran away. The light is so bright, just even looking at it caused you to become blind. Soon a beautiful explosion of destruction took place at the Shimada family yard.

\- Seal!

The stream of light softens and then shuts off after the shout, leaving the two children unconscious in a circle carved deep into the ground. Black phoenix now become a beautiful lady, pulling her black kimono sleeve, cover two brothers. She bent down, her long black hair almost look like a velvet curtain for two children. Black feathers on each side form a boundary that could stop the time.

Alexandra gently brushed on Genji's eyelids, waiting patiently for the leaf-coloured eyes to open.

\- Wake up.

Genji miserably opened his eyes. He looked at Hanzo's body checking for any sigh of injuries, then checked his body. Fortunately, they have not been injured yet. He looked at Alexandra, almost shouting:

\- What the hell happened !?

Black phoenix clenched her lips, remains quietThe Green Dragon now is even more angry:

\- Alexandra, I'll ask you again. What. The. Hell. Happened !?

\- I can not tell you.

Genji furiously stood up, despite his aching body, but still helped an unconsciousness Hanzo to stand up. Before he went inside, Genji shoot the black phoenix a sharp look.

\- You owed me a bet.

When he turned around, the lady has already disappeared. There was only a black feather on the cold ground.

***

Hanzo is in a coma. At this moment he finnaly looks a little relaxed. His anxiety look like it has disappeared. Beautiful eyes closed, thick eyelashes shadowed on pale cheeks. Genji sighs softly on the cold lips of the wounded, fingertips carry warmth.

Then he ask:

\- What do you come for? - He did not look at the bird next to him.

Alexandra sighs. The long shadow on the wall of the crow twisted, slowly becoming the shadow of a beautiful Goddess. The crow slowly said.

"I own you a bet."

Genji nodded, eyes still attached to the other's face. This scene makes the Black Phoenix extremely sad. What she was about to say, just like she was once again separate the two of them.

"The Emperor has put a curse on Hanzo."

The leafy eyes opened wide in surprise, then quickly turned into anger.

\- What did he do !?

"In order to seize Hanzo's full strength and memory, he put the Dragon Lord deep in his sleep, and if Hanzo tries to summon the God, the seal will react to him. If he could summon his Dragons, his memory will return within 7 days."

So he just needs to help Hanzo summon ...

"Do not think that will be that easy."

He knew it! The gods never made things as simple as that. He nodded, wishing Alexandra to continue.

"As you can see, today's explosion was caused by the power of the seal, not only did it hurt the people around us, but if I hadn't came in time, there will be no Hanzo anymore. Even if he can really succeed in summoning the Dragon Lord, the more terrible things will happen to him. "

In the silent room, only a crow's cry. The sound of pain is like a scream, like a monster in the night hungered for souks.

The Dragons will devour him.

The scary phrase is repeated in Genji's head. Even after the other crow has flew away.

The Dragons will devour all.


	10. The Dragon Lord

White clouds floating peacefully on the sky. Cool breeze run through each beautiful blue scales on his body. Below are rivers intertwine with each others. Above are mountains after mountains. Natural beauty like a picture drawn by the most skilled artist ever. 

It's that dream again. 

In the dream, Hanzo is not a child, nor any frightful young lord. He is a dragon. A proud and free dragon, able to fly high in the sky without being bound.

And there is ... that person.

The green dragon flying beside him flexes smoothly and swiftly. Always flies faster, but never out of sight. Hanzo felt very relieved. Happy. This feeling is very peaceful, both familiar and strange at the same time. Like a memory he had lost from long time ago.

Suddenly the sky darkened. The thunder violently ripped through the air, beating down a fumbling sound. The wind howls and echos, almost like it want to blow everything away. He wanted to chase after the other man, but the green dragon has long disappeared, no where to be seen. Surrounding him now is the chaotic sky that swallows him. Hanzo's body ached like it was burning. Shining blue scales slowly fall off his body like they were skinned by a sharp knife. Suddenly he felt so heavy, as there were hundreds of invisible hands reaching out to pull him down. He looked shocked at his body disappearing into nothing. Someone .... someone save ... somebody please svae him ...

\- Hanzo !!

In his coma, there come strong arms embraces him. Hanzo clenched his fist, scared. He was afraid that the arms would suddenly disappear. Will drop him to fall from over a thousand meters height.

Hanzo will crumble into a thousand pieces, then sink into the darkness and never be able to return again.

\- Hanzo !! Wake up!

Who is calling him? That voice is so familiar. Just follow the voice then he can see the light again, Hanzo believe it. And he tried to open his eyes. The world around him broke into pieces, scattered everywhere. But he was not scared anymore, because the darkness around him also disappeared. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was Genji worried face. His little brother was holding Hanzo's face in his palms and yelled angrily at him:

\- You idiot! You make me worry sick !!

Hanzo was a little surprised, and a little dazed looking at Genji. This is the first time he ever saw him as angry. Two fine lines of brows tightened, and the face was a bit tired but still trying to look angry. Although he look like he is raging, but in the green eyes are extremely worried. The two arms tightened around Hanzo's waist, not letting him go anywhere soon, as if he was afraid to let go, afraid Hanzo's heartbeat will also disappear.

Genji saw the other widened his eyes. Come to think of it, Hanzo had just woken up from the nightmare. Genji screamed so loud, did he scare him !? Thinking about it make him immediately bring his hands up to smooth out Hanzo's back, gently calming his anija out. 

\- Are you alright? I'm sorry, screaming like that, scaring you.

Hanzo still not shake out of Genji's arms, if not actually hugging him back. He sighed tiredly:

\- How long have I been unconscious?

Genji laughs with a little mockery:

\- For what? Do you want to keep practicing? Pushing yourself so hard to the point you almost die, your own life is not that important huh?

His mockery immediately became serious again, his voice was no longer joking:

\- I promise you, if you treat your life so cheaply like that again, I will tie you up then take you away from here.

Hanzo frowned, slightly pinched Genji's arms around him:

\- This kid, don't forget I'm your big brother. What are you talking about? This is our home, where can you take me to?

\- I'm not joking. I really want to take you to run away from here.

Genji sighs tiredly. He forgets Hanzo did not remember anything. He also forgets that himself in this life is just a little seven year old boy no more no less. The words he said are impossible now. But he still wants to be able to take Hanzo away from this place, away from the shackles that the Shimada clan wears on him. He wants to take him away before it's too late. Before he can not anymore. He wanted Hanzo to return, not as the Northern Dragon, but to return as his Hanzo.

The wish of a God, sound like it very simple. But how painful for the almighty, it can not be done.

***

The wind hasn't over yet, thunderstorms have already risen.

Hanzo receives a summons from the Heavenly Temple. The deadline is the age of seventeen will be taken to Ryu Mountain. This is good news for the Shinada clan. Not only the people in the clan, other clans also sent congratulatory letters.

Genji just can not smile.

Now, Hanzo is ten years old. So Genji can only spent seven years with him, then he wouldn't even have a chance to flirt with him . It is impossible to see Hanzo everyday. Heavenly Temple is like a forbidden palace, there is no way for outsiders to invade nor a way for the insiders to go out. At that time, Hanzo would be locked in there. Genji can't meet him until Hanzo received a permission from the Dragon lord, which is impossible. For the fact that Hanzo is not a blessed child. He is the Dragon Lord!

The Dragons will devour all.

The cruel prophecie repeated in his head causing his heart to aches. Genji shakes his head, trying to dispel the dark idea. If ... if he still has the magic to transform into dragon is good. At that time, he could tell Hanzo to go back to the Shimada castle from the first year. But now even calling rain and wind is out of his ability, let alone transform into dragon. He had no choice but to wait for god know how long.

This game, the Emperor has already gone one step ahead.  
\- Genji!

The former Dragon god snaps out of the gloomy thoughts, lips are not self-control but put on a little smile. In the past few days, Hanzo was taken care of by Genji, finally recovering a bit. Seeing his loved ones healthy is enough for him to be happy.

\- Anija, why aren't you in your room?

\- I was in my room so long, it's so boring.- Hanzo sighs. It's true that he is used to practicing non-stop. But since the accident, don't talk about holding a sword. Even wanting to read a book is forbidden. His younger brother is really good at taking care of him, to the point he feel a little bit too.... useless. - I'm about to become a little piggy running around just because i was doing absolutely nothing but lying all day.

Hanzo did not expect his his little brother to so casually slip his hand into his kimono belt, comfortably touching him here and there all over his skin. Hanzo immediately blushes, push Genji hands off his body to adjust his clothes.

\- What are you doing !?

\- I want to see if you really getting fat. - Genji blinked innocently, evil grin forming on his face. - do not worry, your body is still extraordinary healthy!

He lowered his voice, smile became much more mischievous:

\- I like people with curves.

Little brat! What was that suppose to mean !?

Hanzo is too embarrassed, he knocks Genj head real hurt before turning away. But his little brother doesn't even look like he is in pain, he just continue grinning. It was really funny when Hanzo is angry. His proper self image go away completely. His cheeks flushed red, his lips tightened in anger. As long as he pay attention, his lover's expression is also very easy to read ~

\- There is going to be a celebration tonight. - Hanzo said while hurrying back to his room. - Don't be late.

Genji shamelessly followed him, wrapping his arms around him:

\- Ha ha, the banquet held to congratulate my dear anija, how can I come late. Wait for it, tonight I'm not only come early, but also I will dress in my nicest kimono.

\- Do not need too much, plain clothes look very good on you too ...

Genji was surprised to hear that from Hanzo, and Hanzo nearly bit his tongue.

Are you stupid !? Why did you say it out?

The young master immediately covers up:

\- This ... is because ... you are the Shimada master too... of course you have to be good in all aspects. Both looks and talent! So ... so ... I mean! You look good already, do not have to dress up!

Genji is trying so bad to hid his desire to laugh out loud, afraid his shy brother would run away from him. But that doesn't stop him from grinning back playfully: 

\- Anija, I understand. In my eyes, anija is also very beautiful. Whatever you wear is very beautiful too.

Hanzo was silent, absolutely not saying anything. He almost tripped his legs while leaving the room, hoping never to look back at the little brother's smug face again.

\- Hanzo! When you not wearing anything you also look beautiful as well!  
From the end of the corridor, a wooden slipper flies to Genji's direction. If Genji was not fast enough to dodge, our story won't have a main character anymore. 

Loving shy people is so miserable. Genji groaned in his head, picking up wooden slippers, brought it back to Hanzo's room.

\- Hanzo, let me put your slippers on for you ~

\- Leave me alone!  
The problem is not how shy Hanzo is. The problem is how shamelessly Genji is.  
***

Alexandra landed on the window of the Genji room, flapping her wings with applause:

" I didn't think you would take advantage of his complain to touch the Seal. "

Now the face of the former Dragon lord is no longer joking around. He is seriously calculating every steps to bring the Emperor down:

\- That Seal was indeed unbreakable. If Hanzo still trying to summon the Dragons, is there a way to save him?

The dark phoenix wanted to tell the truth, but she also don't want to hurt her friend. Because she knew, either way is good for Genji. But Hanzo is also one of Alexandra's friends. With this situation, there is no doubt that the Elders will force him to summon the beast again. For the sake of both of them, Dark Phoenix has to told the truth in pain.

"To save him, there are two ways."

\- How?

\- You give up. After that, the Emperor will bring Hanzo to reincarnation again. But this time, he will completely erase his memory, as well as the Dragons spirit from him. The Northern Dragon title will also be handed over to others, and you will be reinstated. And the second way, you can stop the beast with your force. At that time, the remaining magic inside your body will disappear. This human body will vanish, your soul will be brought back to heaven. I'm not sure what the conditions the Emperor will offer to continue this game are.

Both options are dead end. Of course, the price paid when playing with the Almighty have never been cheap.

So he has only one choice. Green eyes flare up with fire of determination.

\- I must win this game!


	11. Their first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm, could it be counted as underage if it was just a innocent kiss @@? 
> 
> And i have heard that in the ancient, young men usually forced to drink because it was a "manly" act :">

A Celebration that held by the Shimada clan is never a normal celebration. It must be on top of all. 

Countless tributes from all over the world are presented as gifts for the host. All of the magnificent decoration could be compared with a feast on Heaven. The celebration was full of beautiful women, fine wine, music and dancers and a lot of other expensive things. Whoever could see this place right now will be jealous to death. 

In the middle of the bustling crowd of scholars, merchants and other lords, the centerpiece of this party is a ten-year-old young master with a majestic gaze. His raven hair was tied simply with a red silk band. His beautiful face do not reveal a bit of emotion. He is waering the finest black silk hakama a tailor will ever made, with a sharp katana at his side. He looks like a young emperor more than just a clan master. 

Although this celebration is for the child with Dragon's blessing, he couldn't find himself enjoy it one bit.  
Hanzo Shimada is simply feeling very ...stuffy. There are too many people in the same room, too much of the chaos from the sound of music to laughter mixing together, surrounding him. And the smell of alcohol made his head turn uneasy. If this was not a big event to show off Shimda's strength over other clans, he would have been gone back to his room from long time ago. But, this is not only a very important evening, it is also the evening to congratulate him, to show the world the special child that have the protection from the mighty Dragon. So from the moment this evening started, all he had to do was nod his head, smile kindly, and said what he was taught all the time.

It made Hanzo feel like a puppet with his strings pulled tight.

Suddenly the door burst open. Stepping in is the second son of Shimada clan owner, Genji Shimada, followed by a crowd of bodyguards. This boy is only seven years old, but his gaze is enough to make everyone else bow down to him. The emerald - coloured costume on his body was undoubtedly sure to be made from the finest silk, all put together by the most skilled craftsman. Beautiful green eyes are enough to make the back of those who intend to disobey him turn cold. His unusual green hair is neatly groomed, adding a nice touch to his already handsome look . On his shoulder izs a raven, its scarlet eyes watched calmly around its master. Every step of him makes people have to clear out of the way, like there is some kind of royal aura surrounding him that they can't touch.

But, his arrogant, stone cold look disappeared like it has never happen when he saw his brother. He ran so fast that the crow on his shoulder almost fell .

\- Hanzo! Hanzo i'm here!

Hanzo rolled his eyes. With Genji's grand opening, even with his eyes closed Hanzo would still have known where he is.

Genji quickly runs to Hanzo, hugs his waist cheerfully. With his mouth turn into a wide grin, he eagerly pulled Hanzo out of the crowd surrounding him.

\- Anija, look at me. Am I look okay?

Hanzo looked at him from head to toe, slightly blushing. Not only okay, his brother looks perfect. Hanzo does not think his heart could beat this fast!

\- Anija, have you had too much of the wine? Or is it another fever? - Genji anxiously touches the other's cheek. Hanzo's skin is so warm. Damned! Hanzo is really easy to get drunk. Who the hell would pour a ten years old child this much wine !? - Why is your face red?

Alexandra suddenly has the desire to hit Genji in the head.

This idiot! Normally he is so sensitive, why is he so stupid now!?

"He is embarrassing!"

Embarrassing !? What make Hanzo embarrassed? @@

Could it be because of my appearance? 

Ah, Hanzo is so cute. 

 

Hanzo shyly pushes Genji away a bit. When Genji pressed his face too close like that it make him feel uneasy, if not make him feel weird. From this angle, he could see all the features on his face. Strong jaws. Sharp eyebrows. His brightly-colored eyes, like the eyes of a mysterious creature in mythology. There is ... something very familiar. Especially about Genji's lips. Hanzo always have the feeling he had kissed those lips before...

Hanzo! What the hell are you thinking?! - The young master quickly shake away the illusion in his head. Genji is his little brother, how could he think about him like that!?

Too busy with himself, Hanzo doesn't know that Genji has been watching him for a long time. His eyes observing every little details. His beloved today is especially beautiful. It reminds himthe first time they met. Hanzo was wearing such a cold, arrogant expression back then. But still, the Northern Dragon stands out among the other gods. He dressed up in a blue hakama with the embroidery pattern of white clouds on its edges. Long black hair tied back into a high ponytail, fell down his slim waist. Two prideful Dragon's horns were golden. The dragon's body is beautiful, blue scales shinning through the white dress which is wrapped around his tail.

That perfect image of Hanzo, falling into his eyes is extremely flawless.

Dragon of the South knew he has fallen in love. For the first time his heart was beating faster, skipping a beat.

Back to the present, his perfect Hanzo is still blushing. His nose is still flushed. He slowly turned away, avoided Genji's gaze.

\- Sorry, I have to go talk with the guests. Enjoy the party.

Genji startled, snap out of the stream of memories. He kind of spaced out for a while. 

\- Oh, you go then.

Hanzo nod, then proceed to go to talk with the guests. Waiting for him to go out of her sight, the crows asks:

" Don't you want to follow him?"

\- Oh, he will return by himself. - Genji nodded, his eyes still attached to the shadow of the small figure in the crowd. Genji quickly merged with the people around him, laughing happily.

Only Alexandra knows, Genji is still lost in those memories of his happier days.

***

Genji had thought he was crushung on him so hard only because of Hanzo's beautiful appearance when wearing a formal dress, no more and no less.

But he realized he was wrong.

The second time they met was at the training ground. It turned out that the fiery look when Hanzo holding his sword also made Genji heart beat more crazy. Hanzo with his sharp katana in his hands, wearing black and white kyudogi. His face is a bit tired. Raven hair drenched with sweat, framing his beautiful face. Turns out, no need to put on expensive clothes, nor wearing heavy jewels, The dragon of the North still has enough charms to make Genji surrender.  
That moment the green dragon laid his eyes on his soon to be lover, do not say a clan. Even a whole kingdom could be sacrificed just to make Hanzo smile.

***

The party ended sooner than he thought.

Genji was escorted back to the room after eleven o'clock. He quickly told the bodyguards to leave him alone and left the door closed. He needed quiet minutes after a bustling night. But as soon as the door was closed, a warm embrace wrapped around his waist along the weight of a body glued to his back. A stream of cool breath blow into the ear, full of the rice wine's smell.

\- Genji ...

Genji turned his back, leaning Hanzo down on the bed nearby. He knew it, Hanzo is too easy to be drunken. And it seems like he was forced to drink too much wine for a ten years old child.

\- Hanzo, you're drunk.

Hanzo bit his lips, his face flushed completely without defense.

\- Nonsense .. just a little dizzy ...

Genji smiles and kisses his nose:

\- You couldn't even stand uo straight, silly.

Hanzo frowned. Suddenly he drags Genji down with him, pressing him onto the bed. He straddles him, lean down to Genji's face, smiles dreamyly:

\- Do not ... underestimated me!

Suddenly Genji remembers, the first time they kissed was the same scenery. The Blue Dragon god was so drunk that he couldn't even walk to his room if is not for Genji carried him. He was so clingy when he is drunk, Hanzo even tripped over his kimono, end up fell onto Genji's chest. At that time, Genji still didn't know what to do when suddenly a hot lips has pressed into his lips, passionate but also naive. That was Hanzo's first kiss.

The moonlight shines through the window, illuminating them both. Hanzo's face flushed beautifully like a pink roses. Eyes closed, the eyelashes lashes shadows onto his beautiful cheeks. Cherry lips slightly open, like he was invite Genji to kiss him.

Damned it! He really want to kiss Hanzo right now, Genji swallowed hard.

He stretched out his arms, putting some of Hanzo's hair out of his face to see him better. Then, as a habit, Genji raised his head to kiss his full lips. Hanzo disn't not push him away, he even kissed back. Their kiss carries a sigh of relief from both of them.

Sweet and sour, mixed with warm yeast of rice wine. It is a deadly sweet poison, absorbed deep into the flesh and bone. Once tasted, it can not help but become addicted.

If this is poison, Genji is happy to die in pain in exchange for a dose.

The kiss is just a gentle touch on the lips. Turned out, Hanzo has fallen asleep.Genji smiled, bringing him closer then wrapped them both in a blanket. It's time to sleep

All night long, Genji hugged his beloved close to his heart as he was afraid that if he just loosen his arms, just a little bit, Hanzo will disappear. Will dissolve into the moonlight, and then the dawn of a new day will take away whatever was left of Hanzo from his arms ...


	12. Calculations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since my last update. I hope you enjoy ^_^ although it's short, this chapter is filled with fluff

The first thought in Genji's mind when he wakes up is a number.

Seven years. All the time he will get to spend with Hanzo, starting from this morning till the day Hanzo have to go to Heaven Temple. Packed in just seven years.

The sunlight is now dancing outside the door frame, shining into the sleeping face of the person inside the room. Raven hair fluttered on white pillow. Long eyelashes shadow down on his cheeks, his beautiful face still soundly asleep. Genji gently touched his rosy cheeks, sighing quietly. The gentle hand slipped down Hanzo's pink lips, suddenly remembering the memory of last night. Oh, man, he's cute, he is so, so adorable. Just think about Hanzo's flushed face when he remember what he had done make Genji wants to laugh.

But he probably does not remember anything. He was way too drunk. 

Genji sighs, finally getting up to go wash his face. Rarely did he get up earlier than Hanzo, he wanted a surprise for his dear big brother. 

Before going out of the room, the former dragon lord did not forget to leave a kiss on Hanzo's soft lips. His lover is so beautiful. He looks like a little white bunny wrapped in fluffy sheet trying to hiding his face from the sun like that. How could Genji resist such a cute face!? 

\--------

When Hanzo woke up, the other half of the bed had already starting to get cold.

He rubs his eyes, his head hurt so much. Damn it, why did he drink so much?! Ah yes, it is because he is the future clan master, although now he is just a child he would still be dragged into the drinking celebration. Stupid social unspoken rules and shits.

But, when he was drunk Hanzo seemed to has done something. He suddenly touches his soft lips .....

Damned! Hanzo flushed, remembering the story last night. He took the initiative to kiss Genji !! It was a pure, innocent kiss, but still the first kiss of Shimada's young master. Hanzo buried his flushing face in white pillow, sigh.

What the hell is he doing?

Why could he have that kind of affection for his brother ?!

Hanzo thinks in his head, he doesn't know how to treat Genji. He can't even decide what his feelings towards hia brother are. Not exactly a brotherly affection, but he is too afraid to admit that is a crush. It just a very familiar feeling to be with Genji, as if the two of them have been together for so long. Hanzo's heart is very calm and warm like there is nothing in the world could hurt him every time he's with Genji. He wants to spend the rest of my life with him.

The sky, the green dragon with sparkling green eyes, warm hands .....

\- Hanzo?

The voice cut Hanzo's strange thoughts. He almost jumped when Genji stood in the doorway, on his hands was a breakfast tray. Genji tilted his head to look at his big brother, his face both confused and want to laugh:

\- Don't say you are too drunk to get up anija?

\- No ... no. Just a little headache ... that's all.

Genji approached, bringing the breakfast tray on the bed:

\- So today you will have breakfast in bed, no need to go to breakfast room with mother and father.

\- But father ... - Mr. Shimada is a very traditional and strict man. Since their family only spend time together at breakfast, it was impossible to ignore the meal. 

\- Don't worry, when you were sleeping I went to check. - Genji thumbs up, signaling things will be fine. - Father was so, so drunk. He can't even get out of his bed. When I was bringing your treats, i took a quick look over his room only to see he is muttering "give me another cup!". 

If any other people could heard this it is really embarrassing. The image of frightening Shimada Lord in people's eyes now just a drunk old men can't even control his action. 

But Hanzo could not help laughing.

\- Ha ha ha .... he is that drunk?

Two pink cheeks reddened up. The clear laughter burst out like the summer bells. Genji's heart skip a beat. It's been so long since he heard that beautiful voice. It made his heart jump happily. So he deliberately added, to see the other continue to smile:

\- Yes, I also hear the he said to mother "Let's make more children ..."

This is the proof that his father was very drunk, Hanzo laughed. Normally he is far from saying these words ~

\- Stop talking behind his back! - ha said while still giggling. 

Genji nods, smiling too:   
\- All right, I won't do that anymore. Let me eat breakfast with you.

 

\--------

\- So you have seven years?

Genji glance mischievous woman sitting on the window. Now she didn't even bother turning into a crown, Alexandra just came meet him in her normal human shape. She only appeared when he was alone, pretending is unnecessary.

Genji depressingly nodded, now he can not wave his hand hand to push she away as when she was a crown. 

\- Well, after all, the deadline has been reduced to seven years.

\- Don't be so sad .. - Alexandra pats his shoulders - I don't believe that the Heavenly Temple can hold him for more than ten years.

\- Why?

\- You say, Hanzo is the eldest. If he did not return to take over the family, who else would come here?

Genji rolls his eyes at her:  
\- I'm a boy too! If he does not come back then I will take over .....

Genji's face was suddenly frozen. And Alexandra laughed out loud.

\- You prick. - He grunted, but his eyes filled with joy. - You, smart, little prick.

She shrugged.

\- At that moment you keep on refuse the elders offers to become the heir. Won't they have any other choice to call him back? 

Yes. Genji habe not only seven years. If he knows how to reverse the situation, the time will be extended a lot.

From that moment, in the heart of Green Dragon Lord starting to calculate each step carefully. The fate wheel also begins to spin.

The game is really starting now. Wait and see Emperor , I'll beat you!


	13. Promises

Seven years, for Genji is just a blink of an eye.

Seven years quickly flew away, the cheery blossom in the abandoned corridor had bloomed seven times. His lover is also became more and more beautiful each day. Now there is no more ten-year-old boy stood on the balcony read a heavy book. This boy became a young lord, who stands over ten thousand people. Hanzo's face has become a bit more mature now, all the childish features almost completely disappeared. Amber eyes are as clear as autumn pond. The body is still slender, but muscles have also begun to form. Each solid muscle fiber hidden under the porcelain skin, results of years of practice martial arts.

 

Genji's beloved is so perfect, but he is about to be robbed from his hands.

The fourteen-year-old boy is currently sitting in the abandoned corridor, staring out at the blooming cherry trees. A breeze gently blown by, took away some pink petals from the bushes to join in the invisible dance. Cherry blossoms, is most glorious when it blooms, but it is also the time flowers burst into the wind. His lover, in the moment of reincarnation into human, also has a extremely beautiful smile like the sakura before it fall apart. How beautiful the moment of destruction is .

Genji shuddered, chasing the horror thoughts out of his head. Once is enough, and he will do everything possible so that Hanzo will not be separated from him ever again.

Suddenly a small chirp interrupted his thoughts. The black crow stop on the balcony, but this time her presence was welcome. After all, Alexandra is just a messenger, though she often bad news. But she was still a friend of him and Genji owe her a lot. He had never really been disgusted or hate the Black Phoenix, only sometimes she was a bit annoying.

"Come on, it's not like everything is gonna end tonight."

\- But I'm going to be away from Hanzo for god knows how long. - Genji sighed sadly, pretending to wipe away a none - exist teardroped by his sleeve. - There's no way I can live without him again. 

One day not seeing Hanzo was bad enough, now that they can only meet once a year. Genji really did not know how long he would have to wait, how many cherry seasons until he could be reunited with Hanzo again. His lover is so beautiful, without Genji by his side could Hanzo's heart be changed?

Nonsense! Hanzo is loyal, he absolutely will not do that !!

"So what are you planning for tonight? Some kind of grand party?"

\- Of course.

"Ha ha, I expected that."

With that, the black crow quickly flew away, leaving the black feather on the windowsill. The corridor also became unusually silent, with only the wind and the petals still drunk in the invisible dance.

\-------------

\- Anija, can I get in?

Hanzo was arranging things to prepare to go to the temple tomorrow when he heard Genji's voice. Seven years ago, his little brother won't ask for his permission to go to his room. Genji will jump in and much to Hanzo's annoyance, smile and kiss his cheeks. 

\- Come in. 

Genji came in, to Hanzo's surprise, he wore a green silk kimono. Simple yet elegant, completely different from his usual dress. Hanzo smiled, for a long time he saw his little brother wearing such a luxury clothing.  
\- Where are you going today?

\- Anija, tomorrow you will be gone, - Genji looks down on his feet. He almost looks shy. - Are you free to go out with me tonight ?

\- Okay, I hanve done preparing my things anyway.

\- So, I will wait for you at the gate.

Hanzo waited for Genji to shut the door and stood up to prepare his clothes. Tomorrow he has gone, seven years had passed so fast. He grown up, his feelings for Genji also grown up. From adore gradually becomes love. The dark affection that now lingered in the heart, the roots enveloping each emotion without leaving. Genji is perfect. Genji is everything . Although he tried to bury them deep, they still grew more and more. Hanzo thought that after seven years he would change, but his emotions only increased, he did not relieve. His heart was still pounding when he saw him.

Hanzo shakes his head, adjusts his collar and then goes out. After tonight's separation, he wanted his image in Genji's memory to be the most perfect. So Hanzo will smile until the last hour of tonight.

\- Sorry, let you wait so long.

\- No need to rush. - Genji laughed happily. - If anija is comfortable, I can wait more.

This word is like a promise.

They were silent, walking shoulder to shoulder. Genji is more casual than usual, and Hanzo is too afraid to speak up. He is afraid that just a word he said, the emotions growing in his heart will also burst out like a popped balloon. At that time, Hanzo will also crumble out.

Finally, they stopped at a voew tower. Hanzo quickly recognized this place.

\- You led me to this East Watch for what purpose?

\- Anija still remember? I think for a long time you have forgotten. - Genji burst out laughing. He shook his hand and laughed. - Come on, I'll help you up.

Hanzo blushed shyly, but did not deny the opportunity to grab the other hand.

\- I'm not a girl ....

\- But dear Hanzo , I really just want to hold your hand.

\- Shameless ...

The other man was still laughing as if he had not heard anything. He dragged Hanzo behind, in the heart there is nostalgia. The four-year-old Genji was held by Hanzo to watch the New Year's fireworks. It may be because of Hanzo's blocked memory that he chose to take Genji to this place when he was little. Hanzo didn't know, this was also where they often stop by when traveling on Earth in their god's days, or when The Green Dragon succeeded in try to make his lover getting away with work.

Remembering that, his Hanzo stood on the high looking down at the land belong to them . The light from the city reflect on his prideful horns, combined with the faint moonlight blur his face. The cherry lips smiled softly, eyes as clear as autumn water followed by that light up. Beautiful to the extreme. Genji did not need to drink wine to get drunk at the sight of his lover.

\- Genji, you take me all the way out here just for the view?

Hanzo just finished speaking, a flare of fire shot straight into the night sky. Then another ray. More rays. The gunfire shoots high, bursting into many spots lit up the night sky. Colorful full color.

\- Fireworks!? What day is today...?

\- I know you like, so I sent someone to fire up some fireworks.

Hanzo reaction now is no different than before. Still happy as a child receiving gifts.

The fireworks are finished, returning the silent atmosphere to the night sky, leaving the sky for the moon to glow gently. They sit in silence, they both do not want to break this moment. Finally, Hanzo was the first to speak.

\- The moon is very beautiful tonight.

Coming back to reality, Genji reached out his hand and stroked a few curls of hair covering Hanzo's face as he rushed too far. He nodded, his thumb sliding across Hanzo's cherry lips. Hanzo blushed, but did not push his hand away.

\- You too, Hanzo.

The face of his lover is redder. No matter how many times Genji has teased, he thinks Hanzo will always blush. So cute! Will Hanzo's adorable sode be robbed away when he is not around and there wipp be people who dare to seduce him? Thinking about it make Genji's heart filled with jealousy. 

\- Hanzo, promise me one thing.

\- O-okay...- Hanzo is suddenly threatened by the seriousness of his brother, slightly nod. - If it not too impossible, I will promise you anything.

Genji smiled, from the sleeve of his shirt took out a ring. The blue jade stone shines from the noble ring, but also carries something of Genji's very own. Like dragon scales on the body of The Green Dragon in Hanzo's dream. He didn't have time reacted, his little finger has felt cold. Genji put the ring on his long slender finger, and the green eye also showed a ray of joy.

\- Wear my ring, promise me that you will not care about others. You are mine, Hanzo.

Hanzo looked at the jade ring in his hand, his heart pounding. Emotions mixed together, joy, happy, sweet, nostalgic, ... create a difficult level that cannot be described by words. He shyly looks away:

\- You can't just say I'm yours like that, you idiot ...

Genji was trying to tease Hanzo again wjen his own hand was grabbed. Hanzo put something in his palm, then quickly turned away and ran away. The younger boy opened his palm. Is a blue jade necklace piece!

\- Hanzo! Wait! What is this !?

\- You are also mine, idiot ....

Hanzo had said that as quiet as he can, yet by some how Genji still hear it. His face filled with happiness and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sadly announce that i will stop writting this story for awhile :( i will not drop this, don't worry. But i will take a break from this fandom :) I don't want to force anything so until i regain my interest im this ship i won't update this story :(


	14. Spring and First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys ^^ school amd works has been crazy lately

Hanzo has been away for a year.

To be exact, he has been away for one year, seven days, nine hours, sixteen minutes. But who was counting anyway. Certainly not Genji. He just ... paying more attention to time.

Oh who was he joking, he missed his Hanzo terribly so. He missed his Hanzo just like the first time when his lover was taken away from him by the cruel hands of fate. Genji felt like he could die right now, just like back then if not for Alexandra and Dorothy had stopped him. And the most horrible thing about it was that he didn't even know when will his lover come back . Genji was thinking of whether he should break into the Temple just to meet his lover or not. Just thinking about that pretty brown eyes full of surprise and Hanzo's confused yet happy expression made his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking about breaking in the fucking Temple. It is THE Temple, Genji. Humans and Gods don't mess with it because reasons, remember? "

\- Annoying little bird. - Genji frowned. - Don't you have anything to do beside mocking me? 

"Just a friendly remind. I've been friend with some thick skull green hair jerk long enough to know what is going on in his head."- Alexandra rolled her eyes. 

She then flew off the window frame and landed on Genji's finger, using her cheerful voice to ask:

"Cheer up. You sad face is making me sad too. I can't carry you to the Temple, however, I can bring your love letters there. Don't you want to know whether is he fine or not? Or better yet, does he miss you or not?" 

\- There is no need to do that. - Genji looked at the blossoming cherry tree outside, let out a quiet sigh. A light breeze blown through the yard, slightly shook the leaves and the flowers, filled the air with sweet scent of fresh blossom. If Hanzo was here, he would definitely be training there, right under the tree. Each time he raises his sword, each blow will be swift and precise. His long silky hair that Genji loves most would fly in the wind with the rhythm of the petals. 

\- I know he is fine.

"But you obviously don't."

\- Who the fuck care about how I feel?

"Hanzo does."

The spring air suddenly became silent. He couldn't hear the wind blowing, or the rustling of the grass, or the sound of the cherry blossoms shattering anymore. Genji wanted to hear Hanzo's nagging when he tried to put flowers on his hair, he missed his embarrassing remarks when he complimented how beautiful he was, and he desperately wanted to see the beautiful shy curve rarely happen on Hanzo's lips. Alexandra was right, Genji stood up, he should write Hanzo a letter.

\-----

The "short" letter which Genji told Alexandra about turned out to be four pages long. And he green hair boy still haven't showed any sigh that he wanted to stop writing. 

"I remembered telling you to write a love letter, not a fucking love NOVEL!"

\- Shut up you annoying bird. - The former Dragon god frowned, hands still busy tying the four pages letter to the crow's leg. He knew Alexandra could carry more than four sheets of paper.

\- Don't complain, you were the one who told me to write to him. 

".... I regret my advice so bad now. Can I take it back?"

\- It's too late now.

"Agh! Why have i ever befriended you?"   
Alexandra just rolled her eyes, then immediately shot up into the air, carried the letter contain all of Genji's heart inside. She soon disappeared in the clear blue sky.

 

Seven days later, Alexandra returned. Genji was reading a thick book in his room (not that he like reading much, it just that he always saw Hanzo reading this book so he thought it would be interesting.), showed no smallest traits of care about the crow. He then asked, eyes still gazing at the straight lines on the page:

\- Did he reply?

"No."

The book closed violently, and Genji's anger almost teared the book's cover in his hand. The fifteen-year-old boy grinned his teeth, his tone was little hurt:

\- "No"!? What do you mean "no"!? He really didn't write back to me?

"No, he didn't. As you can see, i came alone, nothing attached."

Genji's green eyes were clearly hurted by these cruel words. He wanted to scream, wanted to break anything and everything surround him, wanted to destroy everything until there is nothing left. Alexandra knew, if Genji was still a all powerful god like before, this place would certainly begone with a single snap. She had witnessed the scene he had caused when watching Hanzo born again as a human. The destruction is horrible when the power of a god combined with the desire to completely destroy everyone and everything.

But Genji now was only a fifteen-year-old boy. He couldn't do anything like that. Not anymore. In the end, he just clenched his fist and silently sat down, turned another page of the book that he wasn't finish reading while acting like he was actually trying to read, not just rip it in half. 

"He did not write a letter, but he did said that he would be visiting Shimada Castle for a spring break. Three days more. That's all you have to wait."

What?

\- You goddamn awful crow! - Genji roared angrily, thrown the book to Alexandra. Fortunately, the goddess manage tomanaged it, or we would no longer have such a faithful messenger in our story anymore. - Why didn't you say it first!?

"You never asked."

And she left just like that, without a single trait. She didn't even bother to tease Genji about how goofy his face was or how he was running around the room like and absolute idiot just from a simple sentence.  
\--------

Hanzo read the letter (which was sent by Genji's crow. Hanzo has seen a pigeon do the trick, but never a crow. It so fucking weird!) again and again while smilling like the biggest dork on the universe. If the monks found this letter there would be no doubt that they would punish him by cutting off his breaks. But he was no longer in the Temple of Heaven, he was on the palanquin returned to Shimada Castle. Hanzo smoothed out the edges of the letter, carefully tucked it into his kimono, close to his heart as much as possible. His heart was dancing happily in his chest. Just a little more and he could see his beloved again. And very soon indeed did the palanquin stop. 

\- Young master, we have arrived.

Hanzo opened the curtain, stepped down from the carriage. Shimada's estate is still as beautiful as ever. He quickly skipped over the unnecessary and unimportant greetings from the maids and the servants, his feet almost running to Genji's room. No, scratch that. He was definitely running to his room. It was then when Hanzo was walking down the abandoned corridor, a surprisingly scene, which at the moment he thought was so breathtaking that he couldn't lifted his feet or move an inch, was happening.

Under the cherry blossom tree, his brother were training with a sword. His green eyes showed a clear, focused, professional look. Hanzo always knows that Genji was excellent in swordplay, but did not expect that within one year his techniques had advanced to the point he could be compared with a samurai. Without him, Genji was finally able to focus on training instead of trying to get Hanzo go play with him.

Hanzo couldn't take his eyes off each move of the younger one delicate wrist, as if he was being hypnotized. His eyes, his face, the familiar sword. Hanzo seemed to have seen this scene a thousand times somewhere before. A sense of familiarity from the past spread in his heart. So familiar yet so strange and new. And his eyes suddenly filled with tears that he couldn't explain. Like some kind of déjà vu, his mind drifted to a god with green dragon tail training in a yard. Swift blows after blows, cut through the wind, and the wall Hanzo has carefully built around his heart too. 

Lost in his thoughts, Hanzo hadn't realized that Genji has stopped his training session and was moving towards him. Until he had, the younger has already pressed his face against Hanzo's face, grinning as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled Hanzo in a tight embrace:

\- Anija! You should have told me the exact time so i could greet you at the front door! I wanted to be the first to see you. - he pouted. 

Caught between the warm embrace and the urge to ruffle up his brother ruleless green hair, Hanzo could only smiled:

\- If only you know how fast I was running when i thought about seeing you agian, silly. 

Genji finally has the chance to really look at his dear lover face and not just remembering about him. Hanzo was fine, better than fine even. He seemed to be prettier than the last time Genji saw him. Seeing his longing beloved in front of his face like this, Genji was unable to suppress kissing him on his lips. How could he, that would be waste not to. The kiss was just a quick peek on the lips, pure and naive amd finished as sweet as sugar candy. Hanzo widened his eyes, started to push Genji away from him:

\- What if someone see ...

\- Who is here besides us? - Genji was smiling from ear to ear, tried to steal more and more kiss from Hanzo. - There's only me, you and the cherry blossoms. Or are you afraid of the flowers will witness the scene of you flushing, your cheeks redden and your pretty shy look then whisper to the wind so that it could fly away and tell other people?

\- How are you so shameless!?

\- You sure it isn't you was the one who get embarrassed too easily? 

No matter how hard Hanzo struggled, Genji still clinged to him, smiled happily. He suddenly whispered, his voice filled with regret from the past:

\- Hanzo, promise me, this time you will not leave me no matter what will happen...

\- Huh? - Hanzo was surprised to hear that. Genji can not expect that he would stay in the Shimada castle forever, not now. He knew the heir must return to the Heaven Temple after three days, continuing his practice to summon the beast. But his brother was looking sad Hanzo can not help but want to comfort him. - Why would you say something so weird?

\- Ah! - Genji quickly returned to his happy smile, completely brushing whatever he just said aside. - I mean it's been awhile since we were together so I feel so lonely. I want you to promise me when you were away, you won't lay your eyes on anyone but me!

\- Idiot, haven't I already gave you my promise? - Hanzo blushed harder than be fore, his eyes gaze under his feet. - Fine. How do you want me to prove that I won't love anyone the way I love you? Pinky swear?   
Genji's face suddenly pressed close to his, smirking:  
\- Kiss me.

The wind blowed through the cherry trees. The moment their lips touched each other, the sky didn't pay them any attention, the land didn't notice, only they and the flowers soon would be carried away by the winds know.  
\--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive :)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so if there are any mistakes, please comment down below and let me know. Kudos and possitive comment are always appriciated
> 
> My tumblr : https://alexandraacedorothy.tumblr.com


End file.
